Kienor
Kienor Anin är en utav de fruktade och mäktiga De Odödliga. Han är en individ som genom sitt liv kämpat emot de mest fruktansvärda motståndarna under Gryningen. Dock är den största striden han vunnit den mot mörkret i hans hjärta som var ett resultat utav att ha förlorat sin första fru och dotter. Kienor är en beslutsam och kallt beräknande person även om han inte vill verka som en. Hans handlingar talar dock för sig sjäv. Hans agerande genom tiden har varit som bäst tvivelaktiga men har har med undantag ifrån perioden då han led under sin galenskap aldrig handlat i onda syften utan alltid försökt att göra rätt. Hans enorma krafter är en ständig plåga för honom då hans enorma ansvars tänkande ligger som en mörk slöja över hans sinne. Han skulle utan att tveka ge sitt liv om det innebar att rädda dem han älskade men han skulle aldrig offra tusen för att rädda en individ. Hans största pliktkänsla och kärlek känner han dock inte för gruppen av äventyrare och hjältar kända som de Odödliga utan mot sin familj och sina barndomsvänner Sennira och Dacolan Kostiorva. Kienor som en tolkare och präst av den stjärndyrkan som existerar hos alverna är övertygad om att alverna måste bestå och rädda ifrån utrotning. Han har sett det som sin uppgift att fostra och vara ett gott intryck för de bägge syskonen då han anser att dem bägge är ämnade att leda det alviska folket in i en ny storhetstid. Kienor lever idag sitt liv med sin hustru Elania och dotter Elna men är alltid bered att försvara världarna ifrån vad än hot som närmar sig om det så kommer ifrån Gryningen eller Bortom. Han har nu blivit den krigare som prästerna en gång ville att han skulle bli. Bakgrund "Not a man, not a elf. Merely a servant of the gods." 'Ellioka tiden' Kienor är en halvalv. Hans mor är alv och hans far är troligtvis mänsklig dock är detta inte bekräftat. Kienors liv hade varit ett liv där han hade varit dömd till utanförskap och stigmatisering ifrån både ett mänskligt och ett alviskt samhälle dock födes han som en utvald alv. Ett sant barn av stjärnorna med gyllene hår och gyllene ögon. Hans alviska mor skickade honom därför till den heliga staden Ellioka där han fick mota träning ifrån de andra prästerna. Väl på plats berömdes han för sina färdigheter med båge och man ville ta upp honom som heligkrigare men Kienor visste att striden väg inte var hans väg därav valde han att fortsätta sina studier i tolkande av gudarnas vilja. Då han ansågs som föräldralös togs han om hand av översteprästen i Ellioka och därav fick Kienor ofta följa med denne till den kungliga staden Vaaladet och det var på detta sätt han lärde känna de kungliga barnen prinsessan Sennira och prins Dacolan av Kopparskogen. Dessa tre blev goda vänner och är det ännu som de Odödliga. Strax innan Kienor kastades in i det Odyssenska sökande efter den legendariska Novastenen tillsammans med de kungliga barnen och riddaren James och dennes vapendragare Imod började en stark kärlek växa fram mellan honom och översteprästens dotter Illvia. De skulle senare komma att gifta sig och bilda familj tillsammans bara för att förlora varandra under fruktansväda omständigheter. Sökandet efter Novastenen. Tillsammans med hjältarna som en dag skulle inse att dem var de mäktiga Odödliga gav sig Kienor iväg på kungens uppdrag för att finna den mytomspunna Novastenen. Resorna och äventyren var både farliga och spännande trots detta visade dem sig alla vara värdiga uppgiften och vänskapsband började knytas. Trots detta saknade Kienor sin hemliga älskade Illvia. Efter att ha undersökt Gelts slott i sökandet efter Novastenen dök den mäktige Stormbjörn upp. Denne hade i uppdrag att bistå gruppen i deras sökande efter Novastenen dock hade han även med ett bud ifrån Ellioka. Kienor skulle gå igenom de högre präst proven och kallades därför hem till Ellioka. Han lämnade därför De Odödliga, detta strax innan dem försvann in i Vildhjarta. Väl tillbaka i Ellioka genomgick Kienor proven och blev en överstepräst. Efter detta frågade Kienor högsteprästen om hans dotters hand vilket godkändes och Kienor och Illvia vigdes i Ellioka. Nya äventyr Tiden i Ellioka med sin hustru var den hittils lyckligaste i Kienors liv. Äntligen kände han att hans liv var i ordning. Han studerade gudarnas ord, tjänade dem troget och älskade sin hustru. Han tog till och med en lärjeunge en unga alvisk utvald vid namn Tyrion Blendhood. Lyckan blev ännu större när Illvia tillkännagav att hon var gravid. Dock skulle allt rivas upp. Kienors forna reskamrater tillsammans med Stormbjörn och en ny allierad Khoivandon prins av alvriket Vallkalinen. Stormbjörn hade fört dem alla till Kopparskogen då han ville skapa en ny era av fred i området. Tillsammans med Kienor och alviska krigare ledde dem ett anfall mot de laglösa städerna i området och dem säkrade freden runt kopparskogen. När detta var avklarat bad Stormbjörn Kienor att fortsätta resa med dem då de alla skulle ta upp jakten på en mystisk man som hade kallat sig själv Häxjägare som hade anfallit gruppen under tiden då Kienor inte rest med dem. Kienor tvekade först att lämna sin gravida hustru men Illvia försäkrade honom om att uppdraget var viktig och att det var hans plikt att skydda Kopparskogens kronprins Dacolan nu när Sennira på grund av hennes romans och dåvarande graviditet med människan Imod hade resulterat i att hon förlorat rätten till att ärva kronan. Därför gav sig alltså Kienor återigen ut på äventyr tillsammans med sina allierade - De Odödliga. De kommande äventyr skulle fortsätta att forma Kienor dock lämnade han sina unga år bakom sig dagen då han lämnade Kopparskogen för andra gången i sitt liv. Äventyr Den Nya tiden efter Manushaqe "Reborn in the force of the primordials." Kienor och de Odödliga efter att ha beskyddat Ödets huvudstad Angelia mot Eldensbrödraskap återvände till Duanga för att sörja sin fallne kamrat Imod. Dock hann dem inte sörja länge. Den nya tiden var över dem och världarna visste nu att De Odödliga var benådade men inte accepterade av Ödet. Det var därför som den mäktiga Gryningsfederationen bjöd in dem till SolChatar och erbjöd dem en plats hos federationen. Dock hann de Odödliga aldrig ingå ett förbund då dem blev kidnappade utav Degram, men sedan räddade utav Shiohanna som förde dem till Skymningen till den ursprunglige varelsen Orettoshi. Denne skickade de Odödliga efter Manushaqe som enligt rykten försökte skapa Odödliga och önskade invadera Gryningensvärldar. De Odödliga mötte Manushaqe i strid och föll under hennes kraft. Dock skonades dem och gjordes om till nya varelser. Deras krafter var borta men istället hade dem givits viljans kraft. De Odödliga nu förstärkta utav Ilas Khanalar återvände ifrån Skymningen efter två år. Tillbaka i Duanga blev dem kallade utav Lavierno den mäktige som önskade att bjuda in De Odödliga in i Ödets led då kriget mot Fantomen hade börjat. Under 72timmar försökte Lavierno övertala De Odödliga att ansluta men i slutänden gjorde han de Odödliga till Havensväktare istället. Kienor vid sidan utav dem andra Odödliga är nu redo att ta sig an rollen som havens beskyddare. * Category:De Odödliga Category:Karaktär